Merlin the crossdressing warlock
by GingerWholock
Summary: The amount of times Merlin characters get caught in female items of clothing, and the amount of songs like that. Actual story is 100 words  that's a drabble, right?  Will be more than one chapter.
1. Dude look like a lady

_Since the last time I attempted drabbles, I had no idea what a drabble was and it was kind of wrong. But I've noticed the increasing amount of cross-dressing in the show. There will be more chapters. Don't own Merlin._

__No one can deny Merlin is very good looking. His high cheekbones, bright eyes and slim figure look very...well, there's only one word for it.

Feminine.

Extremely feminine, to be precise.

If you ask around, you will hear a handful of amusing stories involving Merlin and various items of female clothing.

Arthur, having been a part in one of these stories, decided that after seeking out the rest he should use it against his supposedly cross-dressing manservant. He spread the news around the castle, waited until every time Merlin walked into the room, and sang:

"Dude look like a lad-ay!"


	2. Men In Tights

_Ok! Numero deux! So I'll never mark this as complete, there are so many jokes. That is, when I think of some. 100 words not including the authors note._

__Merlin turned to the Prince, who had been waiting for him outside while he was getting the hunting gear together.

"We're men," Arthur suddenly said, in a singy kind of voice.

"Erm...yes, sire, we know that already..." Merlin looked at the knights around them.

"We're men in tights," Arthur continued.

"Tights?"

"Tights!" All of the knights had joined in now. "Always on guard defending the people's rights!"

"...I'm just going to..." Merlin looked terrified.

"When you're in a fix just call for the men in tights!"

Percival finished it off for them. "We're butch!"

"And _you_ call _me_ a girl..."


	3. Sweet Transvestite

_Took me long enough...again, 100 words not including the authors note. Enjoy! (And again, Merlin isn't mine.)_

__In a large cave there stood two witches gathered around a crystal ball type thing. Well, it was crystal. These weren't just ordinary witches, they were **fangirls. **They were both wearing cloaks covering their faces; one red and one purple.

"Hmm...They have had many encounters with female items of clothing, haven't they? Do you remember the Sir Leon incident?" asked the red-cloaked one to the other.

"Of course! How could I forget? Maybe he's just a sweet transvestite," said the purple-cloaked witch. She looked over to her companion, who considered this for a moment before replying,

"What, from Transsexual, Transylvania?"


	4. Somebody Told Me

_Ok, this one isn't really about Merlin cross-dressing...it's about Arthur. Hmm...I'm not sure what to think of this one...but enjoy!_

__Merlin and Arthur were at the market looking busy. I say 'looking', Arthur hadn't seen Gwen for a while and wanted to talk to her. Luckily, she was standing at the stall next to him. He was about to walk up to her when Lancelot popped up out of nowhere.

"Somebody told me, that you had a boyfriend," he sang while Merlin made shifty-eyes, Arthur glared before looking smug (_That boyfriend is me! Mhuahaha!) _and Gwen wasn't sure what to think.  
>"That looked like a girlfriend."<p>

Gwen looked shocked.  
>Arthur was offended.<br>Lancelot looked smug.  
>And Merlin simply laughed uncontrollably.<p> 


	5. Gwaine's Sexual Preference

_Ok, I'm slightly happier with this one...again, not owning anything (yeah, I forgot to mention that about the songs I...borrowed :D)_

__We find our boys in the middle of a conversation, with nothing better to do than sit in the local tavern late on a Friday night.  
>"I'm sure Merlin is a hit with all the ladies!" Gwaine exclaimed, taking a gulp of his mead.<br>"_Mer_lin? Are you kidding?" Arthur laughed at the statement.  
>"Merlin is a very good looking bloke!" Gwaine said with a wink in Merlin's direction.<br>"Er...Gwaine...?"  
>"What? I like to keep my mind open!"<br>Everyone around the table stared at him, incredulous. Gwaine gestured wildly at Merlin.  
>"C'mon, don't tell me you'd kick him out of bed!"<p> 


	6. The Second Time

_Here we go! A bit of Sir Leon! Not to sure about this one though, I like Leon too much to make fun of him!_

__The second time Sir Leon found himself in women's clothing was not part of some elaborate escape plan. He thought back to the first time as he stared at his reflection. He felt comfortable, he felt free and he undoubtedly felt slightly ridiculous. He looked down at the soft material in his hands, agruing mentally with himself.

Then, suddenly and completely uncalled for, Gwaine the Moment Killer and Slightly Drunk Knight turned up. He swaggered in, took one look at his friend then turned to leave, but not before saying,

"Mate, m'not sure if it's a good look for you."


End file.
